


Стеклянный шкаф

by Hvostya



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hvostya/pseuds/Hvostya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все началось, когда Зак встретил Криса</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стеклянный шкаф

2009

Зак улыбается так натужно, что лицевые мышцы ноют. Пятнадцатое интервью за два дня, вопросы одни и те же, и он представляет масштабы скандала, который случится, если какой-нибудь особенно въедливый фанат решит сравнить их ответы и все поймет. Зак перестал придумывать новые формулировки пару недель назад, Крис сдался чуть позже, и они раз за разом отвечают совершенно одинаковыми фразами, даже порядок слов тот же. Пятнадцать абсолютно одинаковых интервью. Студийные боссы придут в бешенство, если узнают, ну а Заку плевать. Он четко выполняет условия контракта, так что — пошли все нахрен. 

По печальному стечению обстоятельств нынешний журналист — фанат оригинального сериала, и его больше интересуют отношения Зака с Леонардом, чем фабула и характеры персонажей в фильме. Он пялится так, будто ждет, что Зак сейчас написанные Нимоем скрижали из-за пазухи вытащит и начнет зачитывать. 

— Да, мы с Леном друзья, — говорит Зак равнодушно и с удовольствием наблюдает, как щеки журналиста становятся пунцовыми. — Я часто бываю у него дома. Сьюзен, жена Лена, прекрасно готовит.

Журналист сейчас лопнет от зависти, а Зак с мстительным удовлетворением улыбается в камеру.

— И какой мистер Нимой в жизни?

Зак понятия не имеет: Нимой ему в дедушки годится, какие нахрен друзья?

— Он прекрасный человек, очень радушный и открытый. Такой, знаете, приземленный, в нем нет ничего от звезды.

Крис выглядит так, будто его сейчас стошнит. Он почти всегда так выглядит, когда Зак врет, а за последние две недели Зак и слова правды не сказал. Криса тоже приятно доводить, еще приятнее, чем журналиста. Сейчас у него едва заметно раздуваются ноздри, улыбка напрочь искусственная, а ведь он очень спокойный парень. Удивительно спокойный для знаменитости. Зак надеется, что Крис так взбешен из-за него, а не из-за очередного вопроса насчет знакомства с Шатнером.

— Нет, я только первый сезон сериала посмотрел, — говорит Крис. — И, конечно, "Юристов Бостона". Мистер Шатнер прекрасный актер. Великолепный. С нетерпением жду подходящей возможности с ним встретиться. Я ему письмо написал, он ответил и пожелал мне удачи.

Крис тоже врет, причем вполне профессионально — им за это умение по миллиону баксов отвалили. Теми же словами он отвечал на вопрос про Шатнера вчера и три дня назад. Кажется, в Берлине. Или, может, в Париже, Зак точно не помнит. 

— А как вам вдвоем работалось? — спрашивает журналист. — Эпическая дружба Кирка и Спока повторилась в реальной жизни, как у Нимоя с Шатнером?

Зак уже готов придушить этого придурка. 

— Да, конечно, — отвечает он. — Мы друзья, много времени вместе проводим. Крис очень открытый и щедрый человек, — Зак поворачивается, смотрит тому в глаза и говорит: — Ты талантливый.

Крис улыбается в ответ своей фирменной солнечной улыбкой, напрочь искусственной. 

— Спасибо, мужик, — и его плечо сжимает, точно в том месте, где все еще ноет гематома. Позавчера он приложил Зака этим плечом о дверь и прекрасно знает, что делает.

Зак едва сдерживает болезненный стон и продолжает врать, мысленно расчленяя Криса при помощи тупого столового ножа:

— Мы были знакомы еще до того, как получили роли в этом фильме, так что работать вместе было очень… комфортно.

За эту ложь он, кажется, попадет в ад.

 

2007

Длинноногая ассистентка Курцмана сказала Заку, что мистер Пайн ждет его на третьем этаже, в комнате отдыха, и вернулась к своим чрезвычайно важным делам. Вот поэтому Зак не любил студии: тут он был всего лишь актером из В-списка, хотя не мог сходить в супермаркет или в ресторан, не напоровшись на папарацци. А здесь таким как он даже кофе не предлагали. 

Перед генеральным прослушиванием нужно было хоть немного порепетировать — от того, насколько хорошо они с Пайном будут смотреться вместе, зависело очень многое. Зак не особенно переживал, его контракт уже был подписан, а вот Пайну могли и отказать. Это означало еще месяцы ожидания, пока будут искать кого-нибудь другого на роль Кирка, так что Зак был готов еще раз пробежаться по сценарию вместе с этим Пайном. 

Который наверняка окажется очередным голливудским мудаком.

Зак поднялся по лестнице, прошел по длинному коридору и остановился у нужной комнаты. Дверь была приоткрыта, он заглянул внутрь и удивленно приподнял брови. Пайн спал. Диваны в кабинетах студии "Парамаунт" были жесткими и неудобными, но Пайн умудрился заснуть прямо в офисе, посреди дня, он даже разделся и где-то нашел одеяло. Зак никогда еще не видел, чтобы актер чувствовал себя свободно в офисе киностудии: здесь решались их судьбы, и на него беспричинное беспокойство обычно накатывало еще на подходе, за пару кварталов. А Пайн даже заснуть сумел, надо же.

Зак склонил голову к плечу и задумался, рассматривая его с интересом придирчивого ценителя. Пайн был хорош, лучше, чем на экране — Зак смотрел тот фильм про принцессу-идиотку с Энн Хэтэуэй в главной роли. Безволосая грудь мерно вздымалась, и Заку вдруг захотелось подойти ближе и потянуть одеяло вниз, чтобы увидеть, чем Пайна наградила природа. Во всех ли местах он такой пропорциональный.

Он очертил взглядом грудные мышцы, пухлый рот, сильные руки и прищурился. Похоже, с ним будет интересно поработать. И — Зак был уверен — Пайн натурал, так что и все прочее тоже будет интересно.

Он прикинул, с чего стоит начать, с гугла или с прямых вопросов, и вздрогнул, когда раздался пронзительный звон будильника, которого в офисе просто быть не могло. Пайн пошевелился, приоткрыл глаза, протянул руку и точным движением хлопнул по кнопке. Старый, наверняка механический будильник стоял на стуле, придвинутом к дивану.

Зак со все возрастающим любопытством ждал, когда его заметят.

Тот потянулся, повернул голову, ничуть не удивившись тому, что его разглядывает незнакомец, и сел, отбросив в сторону одеяло. Зак молчал, и Пайн молчал тоже. Пауза из немного неловкой превращалась в комичную; Пайн скользнул по нему равнодушным взглядом и прищурился.

— Ты Спок?

Стоило привыкать, наверное.

— Нет, я Закари Куинто.

Пайн фыркнул и встал, почесывая живот. Он вел себя так, будто они не в офисе "Парамаунт", а у него дома.

— Выспался? — спросил Зак ехидно.

— Нет. — Пайн прошел за стол, нагнулся, дав возможность оценить прекрасный вид в нужном ракурсе, и выпрямился, сжимая в руках охапку одежды. 

Зак уже ни черта не понимал.

Тот натянул белую мятую футболку, джинсы, сунул ноги в кеды и обернулся. Без одежды он выглядел лучше. 

— Я с самолета. Тут, — Пайн указал пальцем себе под ноги, — стоит мой чемодан. Я утром прилетел из Европы, до того ночью снимался, а в самолете учил сценарий гребаного "Стар трека". У меня джетлаг, вдобавок я не спал больше тридцати часов. Попросил себе одеяло и решил подремать до твоего прихода. 

— Я не задавал вопросов, — напомнил Зак.

— Считай, что я прочитал твои мысли. — Пайн бросил взгляд на стул. — Будильник мой личный, не могу без него проснуться. Другие просто не слышу.

Пока было понятно, что главная проблема Пайна — болтливость, Зак бы прекрасно обошелся без половины этой информации. Впрочем, ее можно было использовать в собственных интересах.

Пайн зевнул и потер глаза кулаками, как делают маленькие дети. Заку вдруг захотелось уложить его в постель, накрыть одеялом и погладить по голове. Желание было странным, поскольку он вообще никогда ни о ком не заботился — для редких проявлений нежности у Зака имелись собака и кот, каждый со своими тискательными функциями.

Прикинув варианты, он решил, что стоит начать с чего попроще:

— Хочешь выпить кофе? 

— А ты принесешь?

Первое впечатление было верным: Пайн оказался типичным голливудским мудаком. 

— Только если ты мне потом отсосешь.

— Нет, за кофе не отсосу. За завтрак из яиц Бенедикт и хорошо прожаренного бекона — наверняка.

Джинсы, и до того давившие на привставший член, стали казаться совсем тесными. Зак поморщился — давно он так ни на кого не реагировал. Пайна хотелось, и сильно. 

— Тут неподалеку кофейня, за деньги они приготовят и бекон, и яйца в любом виде.

— Значит, мне придется отсосать повару. Прости, мужик, тебе сегодня не обломится.

Зак представил его на коленях рядом с кем-нибудь высоким и мускулистым, эти губы вокруг толстого члена, и сглотнул, через силу улыбнувшись.

— Я оплачу твой завтрак, если разрешишь посмотреть.

Пяти минут не прошло, а они уже флиртовали. Зак был готов поставить последний бакс на то, что Пайн понятия не имеет, но это точно был флирт, пусть несознательный. У Зака вдруг появилась чистая, не омраченная никакими сомнениями уверенность, что они сработаются. И что Пайну кем-то наверху отведено особенное место в его жизни.

*

Французскую кофейню ему показал один из бывших, и в благодарность Зак трахнул его еще раз перед тем, как окончательно послать. Место было для своих: в глухом переулке, с неприметной вывеской, не отмеченное на картах Гугла и не упомянутое ни в одном туристическом проспекте. Зак никого еще сюда не приводил, а Пайн не выглядел ценителем, но попробовать стоило. Хорошие условия для беседы — половина успеха.

В кофейне было сумрачно, плафоны ламп из тонкой проволоки отбрасывали на стены ажурную тень. Здесь всегда играл джаз — достаточно громко, чтобы можно было различить нюансы музыки, но не мешать разговору. Низкие столики стояли далеко друг от друга.

Зак обожал это место.

Пайн зашел, осмотрелся и уверенным шагом направился в дальний угол, где стояло приземистое кресло, бросил свой чемодан на пол и плюхнулся, издав довольный стон. Зак подумал, что если Кирк будет так стонать, то домохозяйки точно обеспечат фильму хорошую кассу.

— Кофе, — сказал Пайн женщине в белом накрахмаленном фартуке, которая подошла к ним минуту спустя. 

Здесь и официантки были не такие, как везде в ЛА. Не великие актрисы в ожидании подходящей роли, а обычные аккуратненькие тетушки за сорок.

Зак ухмыльнулся себе под нос. 

— Какой кофе?

— Черный.

— Какой именно?

Пайн приподнял бровь, и она мягко улыбнулась.

— У нас около двухсот сортов, но я спрашиваю, какой вкус вам больше нравится. Горький, кисловатый, крепкий, сливочный? Может, вы предпочитаете экзотику или чилийские сорта?

Ухмылка Зака стала шире, а Пайн удивленно приоткрыл рот.

— Итак, чего бы вам хотелось?

— Э-э… Крепкий?

— Нам Желтый бурбон, — сказал Зак. — Сливочник, сахар, шоколад и еще что-нибудь на ваш вкус. А мой друг, — он покосился на Пайна, — мечтает о яйцах Бенедикт и беконе. Вы можете с этим помочь?

Официантка, улыбнувшись, кивнула.

Пайн с приоткрытым ртом проследил ее путь до подсобки, а потом повернулся к Заку.

— Как ты обнаружил эту Агартху?

Он еще и образованным оказался, надо же. Заку все сильнее хотелось его завалить и пометить, чтобы несколько дней ходил вразвалочку.

— Неверный вопрос. Верный — это что ты мне должен за возможность прикоснуться к сакральному.

— Минет? — протянул Пайн низким голосом и облизнулся.

Зак бы решил, что это предложение, если бы снова не вспомнил, что пьет кофе с натуралом и что это не свидание. Хотя нарывался Пайн вполне умело — скорее всего, просто не сознавал, что творит.

— Будешь должен.

— Окей.

Еду принесли минут через пять. Пока Пайн ел, издавал совершенно неприличные стоны удовольствия. С Заком давно такого не было и еще ни разу — чтобы хотелось кого-то, похожего на Пайна. Он был из самой ненавистной Заку породы наглых и самоуверенных козлов, которые в школе занимались футболом и избивали ботанов вроде него ради развлечения. Зак только годы спустя научился не вздрагивать, услышав "урод" или "носатый", а это были самые мягкие из его школьных прозвищ. Он ненавидел красавчиков. Но — Пайн уже трижды упомянул отсос, так что можно было слегка раздвинуть собственные рамки.

— Итак, — сказал Зак, когда тот допил кофе и попросил официантку принести еще, — значит, капитан Кирк?

Пайн слизнул сливочную пенку с губ и кивнул.

— Роль идиотская, но мой агент сказал, что это необходимое зло. 

— Идиотская? Она тебя звездой сделает!

— А тебя — твоя, угу. Но мне уже осточертело играть роли, в которых основное — красиво падать и улыбаться. Скажешь, тебе это не приелось?

Зак приподнял бровь.

— Что?

— Ты же наверняка играешь красавчиков-антагонистов, по которым девочки больше сохнут, чем по главным героям. Разве нет?

С какого-то извращенного и кривого угла зрения в версии Пайна можно было разглядеть здравое зерно — за исключением того, что красавчиком Зак не был.

В шестнадцать он попал в аварию, лицо было всмятку, и ринопластику сделали по страховке. Потом Зак научился правильно подбирать одежду, завел маникюршу и стилиста и начал ухаживать за кожей, так что выглядел приемлемо, но… Пайн всерьез считал его привлекательным? Его? Любые слова поклонников можно было делить на десять, а потом — еще раз и еще, так что после них в остатке был ноль с дробью, а другие люди для описания Зака использовали слова вроде "интеллектуал" или "талантливый", никак не "красивый" или "привлекательный". Его внешность вообще не обсуждали. Никто, кроме фанатов, а их мнение можно было не учитывать. 

— У тебя близорукость? — спросил Зак. — Или синдром Туретта?

Пришел черед Пайна удивленно открыть рот и уточнить: 

— Что?

— Какой из меня, нахрен, красавчик?

Тот смерил Зака изучающим взглядом.

— Вообще-то я близорукий, но сейчас в линзах. — Заметив его ухмылку, Пайн покачал головой: — Нет, линзы обычные, это мой родной цвет глаз. И вижу я прекрасно.

— То есть… — Зак никак не мог переварить. — Ты считаешь меня красивым?

— Красота, — он махнул рукой и презрительно скривился, — красивых в этом городе каждый второй, а у тебя лицо запоминающееся. Это круче.

— Круче, — повторил за ним Зак, медленно кивая. — Ясно.

— Серьезно, мужик, из тебя получится крутой Спок. Девицы косяками повалят.

Зак сделал глубокий вдох и натянуто улыбнулся. Девицы. Повалят. Кажется, Пайн о нем даже справок не наводил, иначе знал бы. 

— Ты хоть одну мою работу видел?

— Не видел. 

Разумеется.

Пайну принесли еще кофе, и он присосался к своей чашке, будто не кофе пил, а божественный нектар.

— Давай завтра порепетируем? — спросил Зак, потерев ладонями щеки. — Что-то я сегодня не в настроении.

— Давай. У тебя или у меня?

Он снова вздохнул и напомнил себе, что это у Пайна получается не нарочно, нет повода выискивать подтекст.

— У меня.

— Ага.

*

Идея репетировать дома была провальной. Конечно, Зак думал совсем не о сценарии и не о том, как лучше вжиться в образ Спока. Он вызвал клининговую службу, поставил на стол вино, тщательно побрился и надел самые тесные джинсы. У них было две функции: подчеркивать задницу и сдавливать пах — чтобы Пайн не заметил, как на Зака действует.

Вместо того, чтобы читать сценарий, Зак строил планы. Где сядет, откуда будет падать свет, какие темы стоит поднять между репетициями и о чем говорить за обедом.

Но все пошло наперекосяк, как только Пайн — ладно, пора было звать его Крисом — переступил порог. Сначала он окинул взглядом столик в холле и ухмыльнулся. 

— "Психология сегодня"? "Клиническая психиатрия"? Мужик, ты выписываешь все эти журналы или у своего мозгоправа одолжил почитать?

Зак интересовался психологией с подросткового возраста. Раз уж природа одарила его уродливым носом и бровями-гусеницами, стоило использовать другие способы добиваться своего. Он прошел курс психологии в колледже, скупал все доступные книги по психотерапии и, да, выписывал специализированную периодику. Иногда даже заходил на закрытый врачебный форум и спорил о методах терапии с профессионалами. Его считали своим и воспринимали всерьез, что здорово поднимало самооценку.

Зак был уверен, что всеми своими успехами обязан умению манипулировать.

— Это мои журналы.

— Охренеть, — сказал Крис. — Ты точно понравишься моей маме.

Зак осторожно уточнил:

— Маме?

— Она психотерапевт. И сестра тоже, и… Ой, у тебя собака! — В холл выбежал Ной, который принялся обнюхивать его, виляя хвостом, предатель. Следом за ним торжественно прошествовал Гарольд. Увидев кота, Крис тут же приглушил улыбку, скривился и буркнул: — Блядь, ну конечно!

— Ты не любишь животных? — осведомился Зак ровно.

Он бы со многим мог смириться, но не с зоофобией. Животные во всех отношениях были куда лучше людей.

— Обожаю, — сказал Крис, снова поморщился и чихнул. Вытер нос рукавом рубашки и печально вздохнул. — Аллергия.

Так накрылись все планы Зака на этот день.

— Можем ко мне поехать, — сказал Крис. — Или куда-нибудь еще. Погода хорошая.

— Ну да, мало что порадует папарацци больше, чем наши совместные фото на природе!

— Я знаю одно местечко на побережье. Нужно же отплатить тебе за то, что показал мне кофейню.

Зак бы предпочел минет, но время для продолжения флирта было неподходящим: у Криса уже глаза слезились, а из носа текло.

— Поедем на твоей машине, — сказал он, сходил в гостиную за вином и оттуда крикнул: — Потом привезешь меня домой!

*

У Криса оказался серебристый седан. Не Приус, как у Зака, но и не огромный черный джип.

Он включил радио и почти всю дорогу молчал, а Зак за ним наблюдал. По манере вождения можно было сделать некоторые выводы о характере: вел Крис слишком быстро, но уверенно, то и дело нарушая правила. Зак решил было, что это целиком отвечает архетипу популярного старшеклассника, а потом вспомнил о его матери-психотерапевте. Может, Крис выбрал образ сознательно, а на самом деле почитывал Маркеса и вырезал фигурки из дерева в свободное время. Делать выводы было преждевременно.

Они выехали за границу ЛА, свернули с главной дороги в сторону, долго петляли по песку и камням, и минут через пятнадцать Крис припарковался у края крошечной бухты. Кругом не было ни души, небольшое по площади взморье со всех сторон окружали скалы, и попасть сюда случайно казалось невозможным. Судя по виду песка, во время прилива здесь почти весь берег заливало. Пляж выглядел необитаемым.

Крис вышел из машины, стащил футболку и бросил на сиденье. 

— В багажнике должна быть подстилка, если тебе нужно.

Там нашлась не только подстилка — еще два баскетбольных мяча, кипа старых газет, коробки из-под пиццы и куча другого хлама. Зак осторожно вытащил свернутое в рулон покрывало, обернулся и застыл. Крис раздевался, стоя к нему боком, и уже стаскивал трусы. Не какие-нибудь дизайнерские, а обычные полосатые. Задница у него оказалась что надо, маленькая и подтянутая.

— Ты… — Крис обернулся и хмыкнул, увидев его вытянувшееся лицо. — У меня нет другой одежды, а джинсы яйца натирают, если на голое тело надеть.

— Смени марку, — пробормотал Зак хрипло, стараясь не опускать взгляд ниже.

— Твои наверняка еще теснее. 

Тут он был прав, конечно: джинсы Зака натирали не только яйца, их можно было в качестве пыточной дыбы использовать. 

— Ты тоже раздевайся, — сказал Крис. Зак уже был готов решить, что тот нарочно его изводит. — Тепло, самое время загорать. 

— Я воздержусь, пожалуй. Кто в марте плавает?.. Я из Питтсбурга! — добавил он, когда Крис насмешливо прищурился. — Для меня это почти зима!

— Дело твое. Ну, я пошел, надумаешь — присоединяйся.

И спокойным шагом направился к океану. Его непосредственность тоже вызывала вопросы, но если Крис не знал об ориентации Зака, то все его странности легко объяснялись. Может, он хотел наладить отношения. Перед приятелем можно раздеться и поплавать голышом, можно пошутить про отсос, грамотно прощупав тем самым границы дозволенного, можно привести его на пустынный пляж. Мужики именно так себя и ведут. Зак еще ни разу не встречал натурала, который станет трясти членом перед геем; ему, конечно, нравились и натуралы тоже — по очень печальной статистике их было в десять раз больше, так что ничего удивительного. Но обычно он сам не нравился натуралам. Ни в каком смысле. У него и среди близких натуралов не было, кроме родственников, которых не выбирают, и двух друзей — те еще во времена учебы в колледже потребовали пообещать, что он не станет рассказывать им о своей личной жизни. 

Пайн наверняка не знал о его ориентации, иначе вел бы себя совсем по-другому.

Зак расстелил покрывало, которое оказалось размером с банное полотенце, и сел. Солнце припекало темечко — стоило взять с собой какую-нибудь панамку. Он осмотрелся, ничего подходящего не увидел, а лезть в захламленный багажник не было никакого желания. Подумав, снял футболку и соорудил из нее на голове тюрбан.

Крис заплыл далеко в океан, там несколько раз нырнул, сверкнув задом, и поплыл назад. Все эти долгие минуты Зак убеждал себя дышать ровно и не дергаться. Ему нравилась идея, что голый, совершенно голый Крис Пайн будет сидеть рядом, прижимаясь к нему мокрым бедром, но в паху уже неприятно ныло от постоянного возбуждения, а опуститься до дрочки в ближайших кустах он пока еще готов не был. В мире наверняка нашлось бы несколько тысяч девушек, готовых многое отдать за пару часов на пустынном пляже в компании голого Криса Пайна. Зак мысленно показал им средний палец и твердо пообещал себе насладиться моментом.

Крис вышел, по-собачьи помотал головой, стряхивая воду, и спокойно прошел к машине. Член у него был что надо даже в спокойном состоянии, мошонка — крупной и округлой, и Зак невольно облизнул нижнюю губу. Когда тот нагнулся, Зак с видимым усилием отвернулся: некоторые детали рассматривать не стоило, иначе недолго было и сорваться. Вид накатывающихся на песок океанских волн вроде как успокаивал. 

Крис, уже в трусах, сел рядом, открыл пачку сигарет, вытащил одну, прикурил и хмыкнул, заметив его приподнятую бровь.

— А теперь что не так?

— Ты куришь, — сказал Зак.

— Ты нет?

— Я бросил пару лет назад.

Он посмотрел на пачку, на губы Криса, сжимающие фильтр, чертыхнулся и потянулся за сигаретой. Первая же затяжка обожгла глотку, и Зак натужно кашлянул. Два года держался, но стоило рядом оказаться гребаному Крису Пайну, и выдержка летела к чертям.

Тот и курил вкусно: глубоко затягивался, делал губы трубочкой и выпускал густую струю вверх, счастливый и пышущий здоровьем, как мужчины на табачной рекламе пятидесятых. 

Зак его уже видеть не мог.

— Репетировать будем? — спросил Крис, затолкав окурок поглубже в песок.

— Да. Давай сценарий.

— А… зачем?

— Как зачем? Чтобы читать.

— Я его не брал.

Зак обернулся и посмотрел на него, прищурившись.

— И как ты собирался репетировать?

— Ну, во-первых, мы должны были репетировать у тебя, а, во-вторых… я выучил. Мне сценарий не нужен.

— Выучил? — переспросил Зак с недоверием.

— Да.

— Там пятнадцать страниц!

— Ага, я знаю. Говорил же, что в самолете читал. Я всегда роли заучиваю, так проще. Ты — нет?

Заку захотелось удавиться.

Они выпили две бутылки вина, выкурили всю пачку, обсудили творчество Тони Скотта, Курцмана — тут оба сошлись на том, что Курцман, несмотря на вкрадчивый голос и добрые глаза, козел, — реставрацию театра на Бродвее и кого стоит выбрать на роль Ухуры. 

Заку к его собственному удивлению понравилось проводить с Крисом время. Неудобные моменты вроде похлопываний по бедру и пошлых шуток о жопах Зак ему простил. 

После заката Крис отвез его домой и, остановив машину у калитки, снова огорошил:

— Не хочешь завтра в клуб сходить?

— В клуб? — переспросил Зак. — В пятницу? Вдвоем?

— Да, а что такого?

Он едва сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— У своего публициста поинтересуйся.

— Сюзи точно не против того, чтобы я сходил с тобой в клуб.

А Крис точно не понимал, в чем подвох.

— Зато я против. — Зак вышел из машины, нагнулся, заглянув в окно, и через силу изобразил улыбку. — Позвони, когда будешь готов репетировать. Прослушивание на следующей неделе.

— Я уже готов. Хоть завтра, — буркнул Крис. — Это ты сценарий не выучил. 

— Ладно, тогда до завтра, — Зак махнул рукой и ушел в дом, не прощаясь.

У него был невероятный, вредный для здоровья передоз Криса Пайна. И никотина.

*

Весь следующий день Зак выдумывал для себя важные дела. Он погулял с Ноем, сходил на йогу, съездил в Восточный Голливуд, где как раз начались распродажи, и потратил несколько долларов на одежду. До статуса настоящей звезды Зак пока не дорос, дизайнеры еще не присылали ему лучшие образцы из коллекций, и приходилось пополнять гардероб самостоятельно. 

Крис не звонил, что совсем не удивляло. Зак бы скорее впал в прострацию, если бы тот оказался пунктуальным педантом, так что: да пошел он.

Вечером в пустом и тихом доме на него накатила хандра. Пока было чем заняться, он держался, а теперь мысли то и дело возвращались к вещам, о которых думать не стоило. Чтобы отвлечься — ну и чтобы переплюнуть Криса — он решил подучить сценарий. Сцена была написана специально под прослушивание, вроде бы раскрывала характеры персонажей и даже после третьего прочтения казалась Заку абсолютно бредовой. Вжиться в образ меланхоличного твердолобого Спока не получалось: он казался не описанным Джей Джеем меланхоликом, а пафосным тупицей. Зак прочитал страницу раз, второй, проговаривая про себя реплики, и решил просто зазубрить. На четвертой уже хотелось выть от тоски. Он сходил в душ, выпустил Ноя во двор и лег спать.

Разбудила его пронзительная трель. Зак нашарил в темноте телефон, нажал на кнопку и буркнул:

— Что?

— Привет, мужик, — судя по голосу, Крис был в стельку. — Я тут это…

Низкая хрипотца подействовала на Зака вполне ожидаемым образом. Криса он в этот момент от всей души ненавидел — и за то, что разбудил, и что не позвонил днем, — но в паху тут же разлилось приятное тепло.

— Зря ты со мной в клуб не пошел.

Заку казалось, что вовсе не зря. Он промолчал, слушая грохот музыки в фоне. Крис шумно выдохнул и добавил:

— С тобой было бы веселее.

Зак сжал пальцами переносицу и пару раз мигнул, окончательно просыпаясь. 

— Тебе и так весело.

— Я не… я напился.

— Возьми такси.

— Я напился, а еще джетлаг не прошел, и я без… без понятия, который сейчас час, — он еле языком ворочал, и Зак подавил странное желание сорваться в ночь, найти этого идиота и отвезти домой, чтобы ненароком во что-нибудь не вляпался. — Думал о тебе.

Твою мать. Крис точно не соображал, что несет.

— Тут столько людей и теки-и-ла!.. А ты мне нравишься, знаешь?

Зак отвел трубку от уха и пару раз приложился затылком о подушку. Она была слишком мягкой, чтобы нанести мозгу серьезный вред, но это помогло спустить пар.

— Ты там с кем-то? — спросил Зак после паузы.

— Да! — выкрикнул Крис с восторгом. — Тут девушки!.. Девчонки!.. Девицы!.. Их… много!

Кто бы сомневался. Зак вытянулся на кровати, прижал трубку к уху и спросил ровно:

— Ты чего-то хотел?

— Ну да. Сказать, что… А хрен его знает, что я хотел, — Крис заржал, Зак мысленно сосчитал до десяти и сбросил вызов.

*

В субботу снимали "Героев", в воскресенье Зак отсыпался и встретился с друзьями Кори и Нилом, в понедельник снова были съемки — он не думал о Крисе. Ну, почти не думал.

Тот не звонил. Зак повторял себе, что его это не волнует: прослушивание назначили только ради Криса, его собственный контракт уже был подписан. Переживать за него Зак не собирался.

Во вторник его вызвал Джей Джей, и он поехал на студию сразу после съемок. Пришлось тащиться через весь город в час пик и вдохнуть куда больше выхлопных газов, чем хотелось бы. 

У Джей Джея не было собственного кабинета в "Парамаунте", он ждал Зака в конференц-зале вместе с каким-то похожим на адвоката лощеным парнем чуть за двадцать. При появлении Зака Джей Джей отослал того взмахом руки; похоже, стены студии помогали воротилам от кинобизнеса так же, как давили на самого Зака. Создавали нужное настроение.

Он пожал Заку руку, предложил сесть, изобразил участие и поинтересовался, как дела. Хотелось ответить, что плохо: Джей Джей знал, что сорвал его со съемок, и вопрос звучал как дань вежливости. Зак терпеть не мог плеоназмы.

— Хорошо.

— Ты с Пайном уже встречался? 

— Да.

— И как он тебе?

Зак откинулся на стуле, посмотрел на Джей Джея искоса и пожал плечами.

— Нормально.

— Послезавтра генеральное прослушивание, будут все продюсеры, так что… — Зак прекрасно об этом знал и начал раздражаться. Дурацкая привычка любую суть облачать в многослойные словесные конструкции. — Что ты можешь о нем сказать?

Джей Джея интересовала не личность Криса, ясное дело, и Зак задумался. Вряд ли того заботило его мнение насчет актерских способностей или чего угодно еще — обоим было ясно, кто принимает решения, а кто подчиняется и права голоса не имеет.

— Из него получится отличный Кирк, — ответил он после паузы.

— Вчера на съемках "Лоста" одна актриса закатила истерику и сорвала работу всей группы. Мне ее чувства похер, но не хотелось бы, чтобы подобное повторилось на съемках "Стар трека". Там совсем другие деньги, и даже часовой простой будет стоит студии и мне лично сотен тысяч долларов. Спрошу один раз, и ты хорошо подумай: вы с Пайном сработаетесь?

— Почему нет? — уточнил Зак осторожно.

— Потому что вы два главных героя, и мне нахрен не нужно, чтобы каждый на себя одеяло перетягивал.

— Мы профессионалы. Не думаю, что будут проблемы.

— Закари, ты уверен? От твоего ответа зависит, получит он роль или нет.

О, а это было что-то новенькое. Джей Джей то ли грамотно перекладывал на Зака ответственность и вызывал у него ощущение причастности, то ли просто пускал пыль в глаза.

— А прослушивание?

— Да плевать всем на прослушивание, Пайна усердно его агентство пропихивает, а я им кое-чем обязан, ну и… Он внешне подходит. Так что решать тебе.

Может, Крис был прав, когда говорил о роли, в которой нужно всего лишь красиво улыбаться. 

— Я недостаточно хорошо его знаю.

— Закари, — Джей Джей изобразил мягкую улыбку, — твоя осмотрительность — очень ценное качество, но… Перестань ломаться, как девка, мать твою! — Зак отшатнулся, когда тот резко повысил голос. — Брать нам Пайна или нет?

— Я обещаю, что независимо от происходящего буду вести себя профессионально.

— Я не о тебе спрашиваю!

За пару секунд Зак должен был решить судьбу Криса. Чем бы Джей Джей ни руководствовался, какими бы ни были его мотивы, это все равно приятно тешило самолюбие.

— Да, — сказал он, подумав. — Да, берите его. Крис справится, роль будто для него писали.

— А вот по этому поводу твое мнение меня не волнует, — Джей Джей махнул рукой в сторону двери, как пару минут назад тому хлыщу. — Все. Свободен.

— И… это все? Ты ради одного вопроса меня вызвал?

— Какие-то претензии?

Зак покачал головой.

— Нет. Никаких.

Он до зуда ненавидел режиссеров, особенно успешных. 

*

Крис заехал к нему утром среды. Застал случайно: в "Героях" перекроили пару сцен и предупредили, что Заку приезжать не нужно, иначе бы он уже торчал на площадке.

Крис отлично выглядел. Особенно ему шли драные джинсовые шорты до колен.

— Ну? — сказал Зак вместо приветствия, проехавшись по нему взглядом. 

— Порепетируем? 

— Я занят.

— Ну-у… Я тебе звонил, да? В пятницу. Видел в исходящих звонок.

— Звонил.

— Сказал что-то лишнее? Если так — прости, я когда пьяный, несу всякую чушь.

И ведь действительно забыл. Или хорошо играл сожаление, хотя Зак сомневался, что Пайн настолько талантлив.

— Нет, ничего лишнего.

— А, так дело в другом, — он снова улыбнулся, еще шире. — Потому что я раньше не пришел? Меня на съемки "Удара бутылкой" выдернули, там какие-то проблемы с монтажом, техник что-то стер случайно, — Зак молчал, и он добавил: — В Париж.

— "Удар бутылкой"?

— Малобюджетное кино про победу калифорнийского вина на выставке в Париже. У меня договор с агентом: один фильм мне, один — ей. Этот я сам выбрал.

Похоже, Крис действительно считал себя актером. Зак со многими был знаком, но никто не отказывается от съемок в блокбастерах ради малобюджетных инди-фильмов. Если Пайн говорил правду, то стоило пересмотреть свою оценку его личности. Снова.

— Ты действительно занят?

— Не особенно, — ответил Зак.

— Тогда одевайся. Мы едем… кое-куда.

— Не репетируем?

— Там отрепетируем. Давай, и не забудь нормальную обувь надеть. И шляпу. 

— Плавки понадобятся?

— Март же, — хмыкнул Крис. — Но вообще можешь прихватить. Мало ли.

Два часа спустя Зак с перекошенным от злости лицом лез вверх по узкой горной тропе, а Крис, который шел сзади, с улыбкой приговаривал о том, что любитель природы вообще-то должен быть счастлив. Зак счастлив не был, вот ни разу. Крис притащил его в Анджелесский национальный заповедник, где выяснилось, что нужно переться в горы. Нет, сами горы Заку нравились, но лучше на фото, а не в натуре. Вдобавок у Криса был огромный рюкзак, который вызывал определенные подозрения насчет того, что тут придется заночевать. Зак не собирался думать о ночевке с Крисом в одной палатке, впечатлений и без того хватало.

Экскурсовод где-то вверху рассказывал историю основания заповедника и о том, что горы Сан-Габриэль являются достоянием нации. Заку было плевать на нацию и на горы. Он хотел домой, к мягкому дивану и ноутбуку с выделенной линией. К Ною и Гарольду. К книгам и гребаному сценарию, в котором нужно было выучить еще одиннадцать страниц, чтобы завтра не пришлось краснеть на фоне Криса. А тот выглядел довольным; впрочем, он почти всегда так выглядел, ходячая реклама американской мечты.

Привалов экскурсия не предполагала, а Крис отказывался отвечать, когда это все закончится и куда они идут. Зак мог бы остаться внизу в машине или вызвать такси — и какого только черта согласился на его уговоры? 

— Я знал, что ты будешь бурчать, — сказал Крис, когда они остановились, поджидая отстающих. — Слабак.

— Я ведь и ударить могу.

— Ну-ну! — Крис поднял руки в защитном жесте. — Этому лицу завтра нужно хорошо выглядеть.

— Подружись с гримерами, — пробормотал Зак. — Ты на вопрос ответишь?

— Немного осталось, — ухмыльнулся Крис.

Одна из туристок, которые стояли неподалеку, уставилась на Зака. Он тут же надвинул шляпу пониже — и опоздал.

— Вы же… — начала она. Пришлось обернуться и постараться выглядеть не особенно кровожадным. — Вы ведь тот маньяк?

Крис прикрыл рот ладонью, пряча издевательскую ухмылку.

— Да, — сказал Зак, — я тот самый маньяк. А рядом со мной — Крис Пайн, вы наверняка видели его в "Дневниках принцессы" с Энн Хэтэуэй. И в "Поцелуе на удачу" с Линдси Лохан. Он большая звезда.

— Сволочь, — шепнул Крис ему на ухо.

Девушка выглядела так, словно сейчас лопнет от восторга. Она переводила взгляд с него на Криса и обратно, потом вытащила телефон. 

— А можно…

— Мисс, мы отдыхаем, — оборвал ее Крис, продолжая улыбаться. — Я не собираюсь с вами фотографироваться. Мне не сложно, я просто не хочу. 

— Но…

— Слушайте, напишите у себя в твиттере или что вы там ведете, как встретили нас в горах, можете сделать десяток кривых фото с мобильного издалека и хвастаться подружкам, но я не собираюсь вас обнимать и улыбаться в объектив.

Он умел быть грубым, надо же.

Девушка, поспешно извинившись, отошла в сторону. Зак посмотрел на Криса, покачал головой и притворно вздохнул.

— Знаменитость. Со звездной болезнью. 

— Что?.. Я должен на нее свою харизму растрачивать?

Да уж, его харизма сшибала с ног — даже на Зака подействовала, а он всегда считал, что умеет себя контролировать.

— Правильно, лучше на продюсеров завтра потратить.

Крис поморщился.

— Я все еще не уверен, что хочу играть Кирка.

— Почему? Слишком много денег? Боишься, что они тебя испортят?

— Не хочу стать актером одной роли. 

Может, в его опасении имелся смысл. Зак тоже не хотел на всю жизнь остаться новым Споком.

— Откажешь "Парамаунту" и всю жизнь будешь пороги студий обивать.

— Ну и что. — Крис беспечно пожал плечами, вытащил сигарету и прикурил. — Я всегда могу вернуться в театр.

— Ты играл в театре?

— Да. Я вообще-то учился — не в Карнеги Мелон, как ты, но я тоже с театральным образованием.

Зак услышал только то, что его волновало сильнее прочего.

— Ты меня гуглил!

— Не-а, — Крис снова затянулся, — это Сюзи сказала.

— Ты наводил обо мне справки!

— Она велела с тобой подружиться и рассказала кое-что. Так, в общем.

Зак потер затылок и буркнул:

— Твоя Сюзи сказала, что я гей?

— Нет, не сказала, я сам догадался. — Он продолжал смотреть на Криса, и тот добавил: — Что? Я должен с криком убежать?

Зак стушевался. Крис постоянно оказывался чуть сложнее и многограннее, чем он предполагал, вызывая восхищение, смешанное с легкой досадой. Зак очень не любил ошибаться.

Группа прошла вперед, они оказались последними. Затянувшись еще раз, Крис бросил окурок в сторону и подтолкнул Зака вперед. Его теплая рука осталась на пояснице Зака, в чем не было никакой необходимости, и следующие десять минут выдались очень напряженными: Зак никак не мог решить, чего хочет — оттолкнуть Криса или прижаться ближе. Остальные туристы постоянно оглядывались и пялились на них, кто-то даже фотографировал. Заку было все равно, он переживал личностный кризис.

А потом Крис вывел его на покрытое травой плато, и Зак охнул. Может, два часа скалолазания и стоили того, чтобы это увидеть: над огромным провалом между горами тянулся длинный мост, посередине которого была странная конструкция с какими-то толстыми веревками. Глубина каньона казалась невероятной, особенно сверху, внизу вилась узкая горная речка. 

— Мост в Никуда — правда, отличное название для этой громадины? — спросил Крис.

Он лопался от самодовольства и расцвел белозубой улыбкой, когда до Зака дошло.

— Банджи-джампинг?

— Ага. Пришлось переплатить втрое, чтобы экскурсовод при тебе прыжки не упоминал. 

— И ты будешь прыгать?

— Мы будем прыгать.

— Я на такое не подписывался! 

— Тогда что мы тут делаем? — Крис погладил его поясницу, и по телу пробежала горячая волна. Всего лишь ладонь через одежду, а Заку стало трудно дышать. — Я готов первым сигануть, если тебя это вдохновит.

Зака вдохновляли совсем не прыжки, но выглядеть слабаком перед Крисом не хотелось. Он согласно кивнул.

А через полчаса, стоя уже в экипировке, после наблюдения за десятком прыжков других людей и за тем, с каким удовольствием рыбкой нырнул вниз Крис, понял, что не сможет. Пропасть внизу была слишком глубокой, а резиновый канат не выглядел надежным; Зак понимал, что отказом все испортит, но чувство самосохранения перевешивало желание порисоваться. Это был не тот безотчетный страх, который появляется во время полета на самолете или от взгляда в темный туннель — Зак боялся вполне сознательно. Просчитывал риски, прикидывал вероятности и просто — не мог. 

Инструктор постучал по своим часам, напоминая, что есть другие потенциальные самоубийцы, Крис наблюдал за Заком с легким интересом во взгляде. Громко шумел пронизывающий горный ветер.

Зак посмотрел вниз еще раз, собираясь с силами, чтобы отказаться, и вдруг почувствовал толчок в спину. Он покачнулся, попытался удержать равновесие, бешено размахивая руками, и через доли секунды уже камнем падал вниз. В полете его развернуло, и единственное, что Зак видел, пока летел — довольное лицо Криса, который перегнулся через перила и наблюдал за его падением.

*

Зак спускался по тропе вниз молча, Крис тоже молчал. Он должен был извиняться, молить о прощении, обещать что угодно, но молчал и даже насвистывал какую-то мелодию. Будто его не волновало, что Заку пришлось рухнуть в пропасть вопреки собственному желанию. Руки еще подрагивали, а в голове шумело. Стоило признать, что полет прошел не так уж плохо: Зак не успел испугаться, а ощущение свободного падения стоило того, чтобы пережить его снова. Может, он бы в следующий раз сам сиганул. Но у Криса все равно не было никакого права спокойно идти рядом и вертеть головой, рассматривая окружающие красоты. 

Зак не собирался начинать разговор первым и все сильнее хмурился. Крис не замечал, и только когда они подошли к машине, снял с плеч рюкзак и обернулся.

— Ты уже успокоился?

Зак набрал в легкие побольше воздуха, собираясь выдать все оскорбления, которые смог вспомнить за последние два часа, но Крис улыбнулся. Черт, у его улыбок была убойная сила как у ракет класса земля-земля.

— Я не виноват. Тебя инструктор толкнул.

Это даже с натяжкой не было извинением. Зак прикинул, что случится, если начать спорить, и хмуро буркнул:

— Ладно.

Все равно он почти уже не злился. Крис тоже кивнул и пнул ногой рюкзак.

— Я взял с собой одеяла и обед. Думал, мы там сможем реплики почитать, в горах. Зря только все это тащил.

Злость испарилась окончательно.

— Тут недалеко отель есть, — продолжил Крис, — можем снять номер.

Многие его слова звучали двусмысленно, но эта фраза била все рекорды. У Зака в затылке прострельнуло болью, и он поморщился.

— Номер? В отеле?

— Да. Можем там порепетировать и заночевать, а завтра вместе поедем на прослушивание. Как тебе идея?

Заку вдруг захотелось съежиться и забиться в какой-нибудь угол, как в детстве, когда его доставали мудаки-футболисты. Крис или был клиническим идиотом, или издевался настолько изощренно, что ему стоило выдать какой-нибудь специальный приз за изобретательность.

— Я домой поеду, — сказал Зак. — Обойдемся без репетиции.

Крис потянулся к ключам от машины, и он покачал головой.

— Не стоит, я такси возьму. Ты… До завтра, в общем.

*

На прослушивание Зак надел облегающий синий свитер и узкие брюки, и только в машине понял, что это будет выглядеть так, будто он хочет походить на Спока. Привычная нервозность накатила еще на парковке, а к моменту, когда он поднялся на нужный этаж, внутри уже все скрутило в тугой узел. И ведь повода не было, смотреть собирались только Криса, а он все равно нервничал. Зак умел сближаться с людьми, умел держать их на расстоянии, если потребуется, а с собственными реакциями совладать не мог.

Крис уже ждал в коридоре. Сидел, вытянув ноги в проход и разглядывая постер "Форрест Гампа". Он точно не переживал.

Зак подошел, плюхнулся рядом, поздоровался и закинул ногу на ногу. Крис накрыл его ладонь своей и сжал. 

— Как дела? — взгляд голубых глаз был невинным, как у младенца.

— Слушай, — Зак выдернул руку и уставился на него исподлобья, — тебя в детстве не долюбили? Что за страсть к прикосновениям?

— Что не так?.. — Он задумчиво нахмурил лоб, а потом хмыкнул: — Дошло: это ты в роль Спока входишь. Система Станиславского?

Зак тихо крякнул и сполз по стулу ниже. Расслабиться не успел — двери отворились, и та самая ассистентка Курцмана, длинноногая стерва, попросила их зайти.

В зале собрались все: Джей Джей, продюсеры, даже президент "Парамаунта" пришел. Последнее было хорошим знаком: фильму решили уделить особенное внимание. Оператор возился с камерой, в углу сидела сурового вида тетушка с раскрытым ноутбуком, готовая в любой момент начать печатать. Все выглядело так, будто не люди искусства собрались ради нового творения, а бизнес-воротилы оценивали вероятность успешности новых фьючерсов или еще какой-нибудь фигни. Зак расправил плечи и нацепил вежливую улыбку. Не стоило недооценивать важность связей.

Крис хлопнул его по спине и повернулся к сидящим за столом. 

— Всем привет! — И поднял руку в вулканском приветствии. Позер.

— Готовы? — поинтересовался Курцман тоном, который не предполагал даже намека на отказ. — Камера-мотор.

Оператор нажал на кнопку и отодвинулся, глядя на экран.

— Какую страницу играем? — спросил Крис.

Зак полночи потратил, чтобы заучить этот чертов сценарий. Впервые в жизни он зубрил столько текста за раз и из-за этого не выспался. А виноват был чертов Крис Пайн со своим чертовым перфекционизмом.

Джей Джей переглянулся с остальными и ухмыльнулся.

— Мы посоветовались и решили, что хотим увидеть импровизацию. Понять, будет ли между вами взаимодействие, химия. Вперед, валяйте.

У Зака задергалось веко.

— Нужна ругань, дружба, еще что-нибудь? — спросил Крис деловито. Будто его совсем не возмущало, что столько времени на зубрежку потрачено зря, что их не предупредили, что они даже не успели обсудить, как относятся к персонажам и какими их видят. — Ревность?

Джей Джей расхохотался, остальные тоже улыбались.

— Ревность — отличная идея, мы продвигаем идею, что они платонически влюблены друг в друга, как друзья, но… Попробуйте обычную беседу на мостике, капитан — помощник, рутина. Потом посмотрим, как ты будешь пытаться вызвать у Спока эмоциональный отклик.

Крис сразу же включился, начал первым и оказался лучшим партнером из тех, с которыми Заку доводилось играть. Он легко подхватывал реплики, на ходу генерировал шутки, с ним было просто и свободно. Зак не хотел им восхищаться, но играл Крис великолепно. Он не просто изображал — он стал Кирком, капитаном звездолета. Зак ему верил, значит, должны были поверить и продюсеры.

Минут через десять Джей Джей их остановил, оглянулся на остальных, и те согласно закивали.

— Все, хватит. Можете идти. С вами свяжутся.

Десяти минут обычно было недостаточно, чтобы утвердить кого-то на роль пятого плана, не то что на главную, но это могло означать, что больше просто не требуется. Зак сыграл хорошо, Крис — тоже, и если продюсеры увидели то, что хотели, то можно было надеяться, что Крис прошел пробы.

В коридоре тот обернулся и довольно хмыкнул.

— Ты был хорош.

Зак подавил желание сказать, что роль Спока не требует особенных навыков, только стоять с каменным лицом и изрекать фразы на литературном английском. С таким даже ребенок справится.

— Ты тоже, — сказал он, — хорош.

— Ну… Выпить не хочешь?

Зак представил еще один день в его компании, двусмысленности, шутки, прикосновения — и неожиданно для самого себя согласился.

Когда они спустились на парковку, у него зазвонил телефон. Джей Джей без экивоков спросил:

— Ты не передумал? Насчет того, о чем я тебя на днях спрашивал?

Зак бросил взгляд на Криса и покачал головой.

— Нет, не передумал. Все будет отлично.

— Раз так, то Пайн принят в команду, поздравляю.

— Он, рядом, — сказал Зак, — я передам, спасибо.

Крис не засмеялся, не прыгал по парковке, издавая победный клич, не начал обзванивать всех знакомых. Только кивнул и сказал с улыбкой, что если первый фильм выйдет успешным, то им придется терпеть друг друга несколько ближайших лет. 

*

Крис привез его к себе; оказалось, что живут они в паре кварталов друг от друга. Дом стоял на вершине холма, где цена была вдвое выше из-за вида, и очень ему подходил: светлый, просторный и совершенно неприбранный. Зак покосился на сваленную горой кучу обуви в прихожей, на кипу счетов и писем у двери, и Крис без тени смущения извинился за бардак. Зак решил внимательно смотреть под ноги, но, вроде бы, было чисто, только вещи валялись где придется.

Они устроились в гостиной с окном во всю стену, Крис налил им вина и без остановки трещал: о том, что не собирался становиться актером, о съемках, что Курцман все-таки козел и еще о тысяче вещей. Его не смущало, что Зак обходится односложными ответами и почти не участвует в разговоре. Вино оказалось неплохим, и Зак смаковал, глядя на город в низине: как постепенно становится темнее, зажигаются огни — и думал совсем о другом. Крис пригласил его к себе. Выбор места можно было понять, его узнавали намного чаще, чем Зака, и любое появление на публике могло превратиться в спонтанную фотосессию с папарацци или раздачу автографов фанатам. Но чужих людей к себе в дом не зовут и не вываливают им историю за историей. Криса сложно было заподозрить в недостатке общения, у него наверняка имелись друзья и важные дела. А он почему-то позвал Зака. И болтал, болтал — не умолкая.

Снова тешить себя ложными надеждами не хотелось.

В комнате тоже постепенно темнело, но Крис не спешил зажигать свет. Он курил одну сигарету за другой, тихо гудел кондиционер. Когда Зак снова промолчал, не ответив на какой-то вопрос, Крис покосился подозрительно.

— Я тебя утомил?

Зак покачал головой.

— Нет, нет… Просто задумался. Извини.

— Может, закажем пиццу? Или что-нибудь тайское?

— Мне вообще-то уже пора. Завтра с самого утра съемка. — Он встал и пригладил волосы. — Спасибо, что пригласил. 

— Не уходи, — сказал Крис просящим тоном, — посидим еще, а?

— Ты в школе каким-нибудь спортом занимался? — спросил Зак невпопад.

Казалось, если он узнает больше подробностей, то сможет наконец классифицировать Криса, налепить на него ярлык и поставить на условную полку в нужное место. Его никак не получалось разгадать, он сбивал с толку и этим мешал, как незажившая заусеница.

— Я?.. Нет. Какой из меня спортсмен?

Зак недоверчиво нахмурился.

— Правда, — сказал Крис, — почему никто не верит? Я был дохлым, прыщавым очкастым мозгляком. Собирал фигурки из "Звездных войн". 

— Ты выглядишь как долбаный капитан футбольной команды!

— А ты выглядишь так, словно вскрываешь людям черепушки. И что? — Крис почесал затылок, на миг превратившись в неуверенного тихоню, но через секунду снова стал обычным собой — сияющим глянцевым совершенством. 

Зак поразился, насколько легко тому удается менять маски.

— Посмотрел "Героев"? — поинтересовался он осторожно.

Крис качнул бокалом.

— Не все. Только серии с тобой.

Очень хотелось спросить, как он Крису, как его игра, как сериал. Зак одернул себя — его не должно было волновать чужое мнение, даже мнение Криса Пайна.

— Ты невероятный актер, — сказал тот после паузы, будто мысли его прочитал. — Я некоторые моменты по несколько раз пересматривал. Оператор у вас мастер, кстати, потому что… Ну, ты хорошо выглядишь. Крадешь серию за серией, — Крис замолчал, кашлянул и посмотрел на него снизу вверх. — Я поверил, что ты псих. Охерительно притягательный псих.

Зак поежился — Крис снова говорил вещи, которые не укладывались в голове. Да, сценарист неровно дышал к злодеям, поэтому герой Зака получился намного объемнее, чем остальные, но Крис восторгался, словно какая-нибудь фанатка лет четырнадцати.

— Может, это потому что я… неравнодушен, — сказал тот и растянул губы в легкой улыбке. — Не могу быть объективным, когда речь о тебе.

Зак стиснул зубы, в миллионный раз напомнил себе, что Крис это делает не нарочно, что с ним светит разве что дружба, молча повернулся и подошел к окну. Лос-Анджелес тонул в вечерних сумерках. Вид создавал нужное настроение: стоя здесь, сверху, легко было почувствовать себя хозяином мира. Наверное, именно в этом месте, глядя на город, Крис черпал свою уверенность.

— Я думаю, что… — Он вдруг оказался сзади, подошел неслышно и встал за спиной, обдавая шею Зака теплым дыханием с запахом сигаретного дыма. — Думаю, что именно поэтому у нас сегодня хорошо получилось. Я смотрел и видел тебя, а не твоего Спока.

Зак поежился: его близость мешала расслабиться и наслаждаться видом. 

— Просто ты… — и тут его ладони легли на бедра Зака.

При всем желании и здравомыслии назвать этот жест дружеским не получалось. Гетеросексуальные мужчины такого не делают. Ни с приятелями, ни, тем более, со знакомыми геями. Заку вдруг захотелось податься назад, вжаться в него задницей, потереться и посмотреть, как Крис отреагирует. Наверняка ведь отшатнется, охнет и будет с пылом объяснять, что ничего такого в виду не имел. 

Несмотря на приступ рассудительности, в паху приятно потянуло.

— Я что-то делаю не так? — спросил Крис.

Зак усмехнулся, развернулся и уставился ему в лицо, стараясь выглядеть спокойным.

— Вопрос в том, что именно ты делаешь?

— Я? — Крис снова обхватил его бедра и потянул на себя. — У нас же третье свидание, разве нет? Самое время начать.

Зак тряхнул головой, будто это могло помочь вернуться в привычную реальность.

— Третье свидание?

— Твоя манера повторять за мной предложения — это просто привычка или одна из тех штучек, о которых пишут в журналах по психологии? Пытаешься вызвать у меня ощущение доверия?

— О чем ты говоришь? — рыкнул Зак. — Какое свидание?

— Ну… — Крис лизнул губу; это у него получалось так ненарочно-эротично, что сразу захотелось целоваться — часами, только целоваться, и больше ничего. — Смотри: сначала я повез тебя на пляж, потом потащил в горы, а теперь — к себе. Значит, третье свидание. Кафе в нашу первую встречу можно не учитывать, потому что иначе выйдет, будто я неудачник и не смог ничего добиться за четыре раза. Не хочу, чтобы ты считал меня неудачником.

Зак застыл, пытаясь переварить. Значит, все было не ради репетиций, фильма или чего-нибудь еще — Крис за ним ухаживал? 

— Прости?..

— Или я тебе не нравлюсь?

Зак на секунду завис, а потом рванулся навстречу, обхватил его лицо руками, вжался губами в поцелуе, Крис тут же обнял его крепче и приоткрыл рот. Он целовался несмело, именно так, как должен был целоваться в представлении Зака типичный школьный мозгляк: мягко, осторожно, словно боялся, что его в любой момент оттолкнут. Так же, как Зак когда-то. И это был прекрасный поцелуй — не прелюдия к сексу, а обещание большего. Вечеров с бокалом вина в этой комнате, поездок на пляж, походов по горам и многого, многого другого.

Привкус сигарет никогда Заку не нравился, а теперь стало ясно, что на курящих мужчин будет вставать только из-за воспоминания об этом моменте.

Он провел большим пальцем по щетинистой щеке Криса, лизнул его верхнюю губу и медленно отстранился.

— Что? — спросил тот, тяжело дыша. — Рано?

— Нет… Господи, — он снова подался навстречу, вжался всем телом и застонал Крису в рот.

От предвкушения по телу ползли мурашки. Крис его целовал, хотел — судя по тому, как втирался в него низом живота, хотел сильно. Крис его обнимал. У Криса в глазах плескалась неуверенность, приправленная желанием. Если бы Зак мечтал — а он никогда не мечтал, мечты для романтиков и идиотов, — то представлял бы себя с Крисом именно так: тесно сплетенными в темной комнате, на фоне окна с видом на ночной Лос-Анджелес.

Он снова отстранился первым и прилип взглядом ко рту Криса.

— Что?

— Нет, ничего… Покажешь мне свою спальню?

Спальня оказалась захламленной, одежда была свалена у шкафа вперемешку с обувными коробками, а на полке стояли фигурки из "Звездных войн". Крис не соврал, он был таким же, как Зак. Не мудаком из футбольной команды, а забитым тихоней, который по счастливой случайности вырос в роскошного мужика и сейчас тянул Зака к кровати. Осознание, что они похожи, размыло последние барьеры; Зак впился пальцами в его плечи и всосал язык Криса, прекрасно сознавая, как это ощущается. Тот в ответ низко утробно простонал и прижался ближе, втираясь в него бедрами. 

Лучше и быть не могло.

Они продолжали целоваться, помогая друг другу избавляться от одежды. Зак уже видел Криса голым, но теперь мог его трогать, прослеживать рельеф мышц пальцами, ощущать разницу текстур между гладкой кожей спины, пушком на пояснице и волосками на руках и груди. Крис был идеальным: твердым в нужных местах, с правильным количеством растительности на теле, с мягкими губами и этими невероятными глазами — он воплощал в себе все, что Заку нравилось в мужчинах. Его было страшно из рук выпустить, казалось, стоит на секунду разжать пальцы, и он испарится, как сказочный джинн. 

Зак шепнул: "Чувствуешь, как ты на меня действуешь?" — прижал его руку к своему члену через трусы, подался навстречу, и Крис, резко выдохнув, повалил его на кровать.

Криса прорвало. Он и в постели оказался разговорчивым, и ода Заку полилась с его губ сплошным потоком: развратным, хриплым и до дрожи возбуждающим. Зак не считал себя любителем грязных разговоров, но это ведь был Крис, его низкий голос шептал всякие пошлости, и если бы из всех чувств остался только слух — Заку бы хватило.

— Хочу тебя, — говорил Крис, поглаживая его бедра. — Хочу тебя всего. У тебя такой рот, хочу кончить тебе в рот, можно? Хочу вылизать, засунуть в тебя язык, хочу увидеть твою дырку… Ты же мне дашь?

Зака пробирало дрожью. Крис был наглым, жадным и не просил, а требовал. Обычно Зак предпочитал быть сверху, но сейчас не мог и не хотел спорить — отказать такому Крису было невозможно. Он кивнул, и тот легко, будто тряпичную куклу, перевернул его на живот, вздернул на локти и колени и приник ртом к заднице. Вылизывал Крис тоже грязно и жадно, слюна капала на одеяло, внутри у Зака хлюпало, и пришлось прикусить запястье, чтобы не кончить только от этого.

— Ты такой охренительно горячий, я тебя с первого взгляда захотел, как увидел… Представляю, как твоя задница обхватит мои пальцы, — говорил Крис, нажимая на его дырку и поглаживая края, одновременно выписывая языком круги. Зак вздрагивал, будто его током прошивало каждые пару секунд. — Можно, я тебя выебу, да?

— Да, — рявкнул Зак нетерпеливо, — да, давай уже!

Крис засунул сразу два пальца и теперь, со свободным ртом, вообще перестал делать паузы. Он описывал все, что видит, с самыми пошлыми эпитетами: какой Зак гладкий и ухоженный, и готовый, и как жадно его дырка выглядит — Зак невольно покраснел, уши полыхали, хотя он считал, что давно перестал испытывать стыд. Крис обещал долго и со вкусом его трахать — и Зак вжимался лицом в подушку. Крис всунул третий палец, потребовал его уговорить — и Зак начал умолять, хотя никогда никому не позволял так с собой обращаться. Крис безошибочно находил его слабые места, ни разу не промахнувшись, и вынуждал Зака делать вещи, которые раньше казались невозможными или слишком унизительными, а теперь заводили. Чувственные ощущения отошли на второй план, он возбуждался мозгом. Внутри все жарко пульсировало, Зак извивался, требуя еще, сильнее, глубже.

Когда Крис наконец снизошел, нашарил в кармане своих джинсов презерватив, надел и сразу же попытался толкнуться внутрь, Зак из-под него вывернулся, перевернул их обоих и навис сверху.

— Ты… что делаешь? — спросил Крис хрипло. 

Зака колотило от силы ощущений, голова кружилась, дыхания не хватало. Он пристроился поудобнее, обхватил член Криса и насадился на него сверху, по слюне, без смазки. Нужно было контролировать хоть что-нибудь, видеть лицо Криса, его помутневшие от желания глаза.

Кровать громко скрипела от каждого толчка, Зак двигался вверх и вниз, елозил задом по его бедрам, пытаясь найти лучшую позицию. Внутри все полыхало от восторга и похоти: Крис, Крис с ним, в нем, его. Они впервые занимались любовью, а Зак уже готов был сделать что угодно, лишь бы повторить.

Когда Крис положил ладони ему на ягодицы, раздвинул, раскрывая шире, и прикоснулся пальцами к растянутому отверстию — Зак неожиданно затрясся, словно в конвульсиях. Его выкручивало, растаскивало по кровати, разрывало на части. Он попытался сдержаться, стиснул зубы, зажмурился, но Крис остановился на секунду, шепнул: "Мой", — и Зак тут же кончил, забрызгав спермой себя и его. 

Туман оргазма постепенно рассеивался, стало неприятно, толчки ощущались болезненными, внутри саднило. Зак невольно простонал на очередном движении, Крис сжал пальцы, вынудив его остановиться, и спросил обеспокоенно:

— Что-то не так?

Зак попытался ответить, но язык еле ворочался. Попробовал снова:

— Да… Погоди немного, я… сейчас.

— Нет, я не… не хочу, если тебе больно.

Зак привстал, стащил с него презерватив, нагнулся и обхватил губами головку. Крис был возбужден, ему не нужны были ласки или осторожные касания — он хотел кончить, а Зак хотел довести его до оргазма. Член Криса был у него во рту, горячий, твердый, сочащийся смазкой, и его солоноватый вкус на языке вызывал горячие волны желания в паху. Зак сосал жадно, втягивал в себя до основания, двигал головой с невероятной скоростью, расслабив горло — и с ума сходил от удовольствия. 

Крис запустил пальцы в его волосы, потянул, направляя, пробормотал что-то одобрительное и бессвязное. Осознание, что тот целиком в его власти, кружило голову. Зак перекатил в руке его мошонку, погладил мускулистое бедро, и Крис, выгнувшись, кончил прямо ему в глотку. Зак сглатывал, горьковато-соленая сперма стекала по подбородку, а внизу живота уже тянуло на низкой ноте. Хотелось продолжить, повторить — и, может, на этот раз поменяться ролями. У Зака руки начинали потеть от одной мысли, что он сможет сунуть член в эту прекрасную задницу.

Дождавшись, пока Крис расслабленно рухнет на постель, Зак прижался губами к нежной коже на внутренней стороне бедра и с силой всосал. Хотелось пометить Криса, сделать своим. Он представил, как тот будет принимать душ или переодеваться, заметит метку, вспомнит его, эту ночь — и член снова дернулся, еще немного приподнявшись. 

Зак совершенно помешался.

Крис тяжело дышал, счастливо глядя затуманенным взглядом в потолок. Значит, понравилось. Зак несколько секунд им любовался с легкой удовлетворенной полуулыбкой, а потом лег рядом. У них получилось, и это был не просто трах — эпический трах, следует признать. Между ними было что-то настоящее.

Крис перекатился на бок и чмокнул его в плечо. 

— Ты охренительно сосешь, мужик. Лучший минет в моей жизни. — Сомнительный комплимент, но Зак довольно хмыкнул. Крис явно был не в состоянии молчать больше трех минут. Как только продержался во время того спуска с горы? — Моя девушка пыталась, но ни разу не смогла заглотнуть до основания, а ты… Короче, ты крут.

Дошло не сразу — ушло несколько секунд, чтобы осознать услышанное. Зак, будто протрезвев от сильнейшего в жизни опьянения, уточнил:

— Твоя девушка?

— О, ты снова за мной фразы повторяешь! — отозвался Крис весело. — Да, Оливия. 

Зак медленно сел. Нашарил на полу свои трусы, остальную одежду, встал и на негнущихся ногах побрел к двери. Ему было физически плохо — настолько, как несколько минут назад было хорошо. Начало подташнивать, во рту появился неприятный горький привкус.

— Эй, я тебя не гоню! — окликнул его Крис. — Оставайся на ночь, если хочешь. Можем повторить. Это было невероятно!

Зак не стал оборачиваться, просто вышел и тихо прикрыл за собой двери.

*

Он пошел в ближайший бар и там надрался. Думал даже подцепить парня, который с интересом на него поглядывал, но после Криса все еще саднило внутри, а трахаться не хотелось совсем. Казалось, что больше никогда и не захочется — чертов Крис Пайн одной фразой угробил его либидо.

Утром на автоответчике обнаружилось сообщение, которое Зак не стал слушать. Стер и решил жить дальше, будто ничего не случилось, а вечером позвонил агенту с просьбой найти ему другой дом.

 

2008

Зак сидит в надвинутой на глаза бейсболке и огромных очках. Чертов Джей Джей с его чертовой любовью к натуральности. Нимою — тот рассказывал — на съемках сериала брови не сбривали, а просто замазывали гримом. Хрен знает, когда теперь отрастут. Приходится маскироваться, даже по улице пройти спокойно нельзя, все пялятся.

Снимают дополнительные материалы к фильму, который пока даже монтировать не начали. Зак сидит в студии и рассказывает в камеру, как ему нравится фильм и коллеги. Крис рассказывал то же самое утром.

Белые буквы плывут по монитору, нужно только читать и вовремя улыбаться. Вроде бы, ничего сложного. Зак все еще помнит, как Крис отыграл последнюю совместную сцену и что в павильоне пахло буррито, а от Криса — потом и новым дезодорантом. В таком состоянии убедительно врать намного сложнее. 

У него постоянно пытаются взять интервью, всех интересует новый "Стар трек", и Зак отговаривается занятостью и съемками. Продюсеров так просто не пошлешь, приходится делать что велено.

— Я еще раньше понял, что он тот самый, — говорит Зак. — Просто… Просто в нем есть что-то.

Ну, это хотя бы правда: понял, только думал не о Крисе в роли Кирка. Хотя кому какое дело.

Вечером совместная фотосессия со всей актерской командой. Зак очень надеется, что не придется стоять рядом с Крисом, что получится затеряться где-нибудь во втором ряду. Вряд ли Споку позволят стоять за спиной Ухуры, но вдруг. Вдруг получится хотя бы сегодня не изображать радость, когда на самом деле хочется удавиться.

 

2007

За девять месяцев, которые прошли от их последней встречи до начала съемок, Зак стер еще кучу сообщений от Криса, не посмотрел два его новых фильма. Старые тоже не смотрел. Не купил ни одного журнала с ним на обложке, ни разу не включил телевизор, на Ютьюбе ролики с ним тоже не искал. Пару раз случайно натыкался на упоминания Криса Пайна в статьях о фильме и сумел сдержать порыв плеснуть в монитор чем-нибудь горячим — "Стар трек" был их общим проектом, так что к подобным казусам стоило привыкнуть. По всем канонам психологии пострасставательной хандре было положено длиться шесть месяцев, а к моменту начала съемок прошло уже девять, так что Зак считал, что пережил разрыв почти без потерь. На форуме одна терапевт из Милуоки сказала, что его побег от реальности и отказ принять разрыв свидетельствует об обратном. Зак послал ее нахуй.

Он уже несколько раз ездил на студию, чтобы дать костюмерам себя обмерить, а гримерам — подобрать нужный тон кожи и решить насчет формы ушей для Спока. Сценаристы бастовали, съемки второго сезона "Героев" завершились в ноябре, и Заку даже не потребовалось менять расписание, он был свободен и готов играть. Джей Джей вызвал его в павильон, когда остальные актеры уже месяц активно снимались. Зак впервые за карьеру радовался, что количество его экранного времени меньше, чем планировалось. Это означало, что придется реже видеть Криса — значит, все пройдет хорошо.

Насчет "хорошо" Зак, конечно же, ошибся.

Крис будто специально поджидал его у въезда на площадку. Стоял в своей обычной одежде — неудивительно для семи утра. И курил. Увидев Зака, он выбросил окурок куда-то в сторону, подбежал и сразу полез обниматься. Его пыл был совсем не к месту, Зак не хотел, чтобы Крис к нему прикасался, поэтому осторожно снял с себя его руки и на шаг отступил. Одного взгляда оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять, насколько была права та терапевт из Милуоки. Нихрена Зак не пережил.

Крис смотрел на него так, словно встретил давнего друга, по которому ужасно соскучился — и не понимал. Он, мать его, понятия не имел, что натворил. У Зака внутри что-то неприятно дрогнуло. Наверное, самоуважение в очередной раз съежилось под взглядом этих голубых глаз.

— Я звонил. Раз сто. Ты не отвечал и не перезванивал, — сказал Крис, приподняв брови домиком. — Некруто, мужик.

— Занят был.

— И заезжал, но в твоем доме семейная пара живет.

— Я переехал.

— Мог бы хоть раз ответить.

— Я… не хотел. — Да пошел он, решил Зак. Какого черта нужно беречь его чувства, если чужие он топчет без тени сомнения? — Мы коллеги, на этом все.

Крис тут же подобрался.

— Почему? Я же, — он понизил голос, — ничего плохого не сделал, вроде бы? Все время думаю, почему ты меня избегаешь. Может, объяснишь?

Зак мысленно сосчитал до десяти, схватил его за грудки, приблизил лицо, выдохнул: "Нет!" — и, с силой оттолкнув, направился в павильон.

*

Иногда он чувствовал себя марионеткой, которую дергают за ниточки: становился, как велели, произносил нужные реплики, делал свою работу и сбегал с площадки, как только звучало "Снято!" Но это в плохие дни, когда Криса становилось слишком много. Обычно все шло хорошо. Терпимо.

Джей Джей умудрился собрать в одном месте десяток актеров с примерно одинаковым графиком успешности, все они удачно балансировали на грани между рабочими и приятельскими отношениями, а Крис со своим послужным списком не вписывался. Он не выпендривался, не закатывал истерик, вел себя со всеми ровно и чуть отстраненно, но над ним будто горела неоновая вывеска "Я вам не друг", которую видел только Зак. Остальные не замечали, пытались с Крисом сблизиться, и только потом понимали, что Крис совсем не похож на своего героя. В нем вообще ничего от Кирка не было. 

Заку казалось, что все будет иначе. Что придется терпеливо сносить шуточки и смешки Криса, что раз команда уже месяц вместе работает, то нужно будет очень постараться, а все шло гладко. Он знакомился, пожимал руки, а на следующий день уже обедал с ними за одним столом и шутил по поводу манеры Джей Джея отстукивать ритм на микрофоне.

Все шло отлично — до Сан-Франциско.

Там снимали все сцены на мостике, и распорядок дня выматывал. Три часа утром Зак занимался в спортзале с инструктором, изучая навыки ближнего боя. Можно было обойтись постановкой или использовать дублеров, но Джей Джей настаивал на натуралистичности. Потом два часа нужно было сидеть в гримерной, пока его брили, приделывали уши, накладывали грим и причесывали. Пять часов в день на подготовку, а потом начиналась съемка, и это была самая сложная часть дня. 

Работать рядом с Крисом было сложно. Бывали у Зака съемки и похуже, но тут приходилось контролировать каждое свое слово и каждый жест. Если рядом оказывался кто-нибудь еще, то Зак улыбался Крису и шутил. Но иногда они оказывались в костюмерной или гримерке без зрителей, и Крис тут же пытался с ним заговорить — только с ним, от остальных он по-прежнему отгораживался стеной вежливости. Едва хватало сил держаться и не послать его к такой-то матери.

Крис бесил одним своим видом. Когда начались съемки сцен с руганью Кирка и Спока, ненависть у Зака получилась отменно. А что Крису досталось чуть больше ударов, чем было положено по сценарию — так Зак не нарочно. Подумаешь, приложил разок или два, зато сразу легче стало. Крис сносил это все молча, только возмущенно раздувал ноздри. Можно было считать, что все остались довольны.

Джей Джей внимательно наблюдал за ними весь день, а потом потребовал к себе в трейлер. Там заставил сесть на диван — Зак постарался пристроить зад как можно дальше от Криса, — и сложил руки на груди, глядя на них сверху вниз, как воспитатель детсада на непослушных дошкольников.

— Ну?

— Ты не мог бы задавать вопросы более конкретно? — спросил Крис. Некоторые ссадины на его лице благодаря Заку были настоящими, и вместо улыбки получилась болезненная гримаса.

— Что, мать вашу, происходит?.. Я вижу, что вы оба рвануть готовы, и ты, — он уставился на Криса, — хрен получишь роль в фильмах "Парамаунта", если продолжишь.

— А почему я?

Точно — детский сад, решил Зак.

— Потому что достал!.. А ты, — Джей Джей посмотрел на Зака, — ты, мать твою, пообещал, что все будет прекрасно. Я вижу напряжение, только не то, которого хотелось бы! Может, Закари, выебешь Пайна, чтобы вам обоим полегчало?

— Почему это он меня? — снова спросил Крис, и Зак, не сдержавшись, хохотнул. 

— Да похрен! — рявкнул Джей Джей. — Он тебя, ты его, я даже могу сзади пристроиться, если поможет!.. 

— Не поможет, — сказал Зак, зная, что если продолжит, то пути назад не будет, Крис его точно не простит. Желание расставить все точки перевесило: — Уже пробовали.

Джей Джей приоткрыл рот, перевел взгляд с него на Криса и обратно, нахмурился и уточнил:

— Ч-что?

— У нас был секс.

— Да, — сказал Крис, — был, ты, трепло! Отличный, надо заметить, а потом ты свалил и не отвечал на мои звонки, будто я…

— …будто ты задрот с маленьким членом, — закончил за него Зак. — Именно так.

— Нихрена он не маленький!.. 

— Это тебе подружки говорят? Так "Космо" рекомендует ни в коем случае не…

— …читаешь "Космо"?

— Заткнулись оба! — рявкнул Джей Джей и прижал пальцы к вискам. — Еба-ать, я догадывался, но… Две гребаные примадонны в одном фильме, вот повезло!

— Я не гей, — сказал Крис. — Совсем нет.

— Твой член был в его заднице, так что ты гей, с отрицанием сам справляйся! — рыкнул он, потом тяжело вздохнул и поправил очки. — Короче, мне похрен, как вы решите ваши личные дела, но чтобы на площадке все было прекрасно. Вы друзья, гетеросексуальные мужики-друзья, пиар-отдел пришлет вам инструкции. И не дай Бог, вы где-нибудь проколетесь, я вас обоих по миру пущу! Обойдусь без суда, просто найму парней из бывших военных. Ясно?

— Да, — сказал Зак.

Ему хватило сил сдержаться и ничего не добавить.

На ступеньках, выходя из трейлера, Крис схватил его за плечи, нагнулся и шепнул:

— Трепло. Нравится всем рассказывать, что я тебя поимел, да?

Зак смог засмеяться. Сделал шаг вниз, обернулся и посмотрел тем самым взглядом, которым хотелось, выпуская наружу все желание и похоть. Под серыми форменными брюками Криса угадывались контуры впечатляющего стояка.

*  
Зак не надеялся, что сможет заполучить Криса, он и не хотел на самом деле. Единственным желанием относительно Криса гребаного Пайна оставалось желание от него избавиться, а с этим были сложности.

В одном из интервью тот выдал, что запал на Урбана, а этого точно не было в инструкциях, которые прислал пиар-отдел, Зак их до последней запятой вызубрил. Он решил присмотреться и понял, что это, насчет "запал", может оказаться правдой. Крис начал проводить с Урбаном чуть больше времени, чем с остальными, а однажды утром они приехали на съемку в одной машине. Зак не собирался об этом думать, но складывалось один к одному.

Вдобавок к злости на Криса появилась жгучая раздражающая ревность. К его моделям Зак не ревновал, они были вроде удобного всем прикрытия с преимуществами, но Урбан — нет. Мужчина, с семьей и двумя маленькими детьми, довольно интересный мужчина — Зак бы сам на него запал, если бы не был так повернут на Крисе. И между этими двоими что-то явно происходило. Крис никогда не общался с коллегами больше положенного, а к Урбану будто прикипел. Эти двое вместе уезжали со съемок, обедали в городе, и Крис постоянно на Урбана пялился.

Зак мог бы с легкостью испортить ему жизнь: люди любят сплетни, а актеры — особенно. Мог бы позвонить Натали, жене Урбана, и испортить жизнь еще двоим. Мог бы начать выводить Криса из себя, это было несложно, зная некоторые подробности его биографии. Но Зак и без того был слишком противен самому себе с этими эпическими страданиями, и после одного вечера в компании Гарольда, Ноя и большого количества травы решил, что сможет изжить все ненужные чувства.

А потом заметил, как Крис взял Урбана за руку посреди битком набитой людьми студии. 

В один момент Зак читал свою реплику, а в следующий осознал себя орущим на гримера, чтобы убрал нахрен кисти от его лица.

Джей Джей сказал, что съемочный день окончен, отозвал Зака в сторону и спросил, какого черта происходит. Зак, конечно же, ничего не ответил, и Джей Джей, нахмурившись, уточнил:

— Это из-за Карла? 

Он как-то умудрялся знать и замечать все, что происходит на площадке, это даже пугало временами. 

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты.

— О том, что Крис тебя нарочно провоцирует.

Зак посмотрел на него удивленно. После того разноса у Джей Джея в трейлере Крис перестал с ним разговаривать — это было к лучшему — и никак не показывал, что ему есть до Зака хоть какое-то дело.

— Мы не…

— Хватит, — оборвал его Джей Джей. — Мне плевать, кто из вас кому сердце разбил, но сегодня ты сорвал съемку, а я предупреждал. Если такое повторится, то я тебя по судам затаскаю. 

За следующие два месяца Джей Джей заставил их съездить в Вегас, чтобы засветились перед папарацци, сходить на пикник, дать полтора десятка интервью для ТВ и еще больше — для прессы, и следил за обоими, как коршун. Все прошло хорошо: Крис всегда был удивительно спокойным, а Зак тщательно контролировал каждое свое слово. Он не собирался бросать кинобизнес, а угрозы Джей Джея стоило воспринимать всерьез — тот слов на ветер обычно не бросал.

Когда журналисты спрашивали о сиквеле, Зак мягко улыбался и усердно думал о полутора миллионах, указанных в контракте. Руфь, его агент, ближе к финалу съемок поинтересовалась, не против ли он сыграть в постановке на Бродвее, куда надеялись пригласить еще пару актеров из состава "Стар трека". Зак не стал выслушивать подробности, сразу отказался.

Конец съемок отпраздновали попойкой в клубе. Крис напился и тискал всех девушек, Зак напился и затащил в туалет троих парней, причем двоих — одновременно. 

Оставалось пережить премьеру и промо-тур.

*

Боссы из "Парамаунт" перенесли дату выхода фильма на полгода, и это опечалило всех, кроме Зака. 

Он пытался забыть Криса. По всем канонам психологии через два года после разрыва должна была остаться только легкая грусть, но, видимо, психология не учитывала некоторые аспекты звездной жизни. Крис постоянно мелькал в новостях, появлялся на всех вечеринках. Каждый день, постоянно. Крис был везде.

Невозможно забыть того, кто пялится с экранов и постеров и о ком спрашивают на каждом интервью.

Зак познакомился с парнем, и все было вроде бы хорошо, но со временем тот начал действовать на нервы. Он не так выглядел, не так говорил, требовал внимания и вообще был каким-то неправильным. 

Случайный секс тоже не спасал. С ростом популярности, которую Зак раньше так жаждал, снимать партнеров на одну ночь стало опасно: у любого в телефоне была камера, а за пикантные снимки звезд платили кучу денег. Он перестал посещать гей-клубы и отказался от всего гейского, кроме лозунгов в поддержку однополых браков. Этим даже женатые гетеросексуалы занимались, так что слухи о его ориентации оставались слухами, а продюсеры ничего не могли ему предъявить. Свободные вечера Зак проводил дома или у друзей и постепенно скатывался в депрессию.

Накануне премьеры позвонил Джей Джей и уточнил, может ли он гарантировать отсутствие эксцессов. Зак секунду раздумывал ему назло прийти с кем-нибудь из открытых голливудских геев, но вспомнил о сиквеле и решил не выделываться.

Его здорово колотило в лимузине перед выходом. Все-таки первый полнометражный фильм, первая масштабная премьера. Остальные актеры уже через это проходили, а у Зака все было впервые. Каждый вздох снимали на камеру, и он ужасно боялся сделать что-нибудь не так. Руки тряслись — пришлось сунуть их в карманы смокинга, выискивая в толпе знакомые лица.

Крис приехал следом за ним, один. Зак знал, что тот ни с кем не встречается — репортеры нашептали, сплетники гребаные. Снова хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять: ничего не прошло. 

Им нужно было обняться для группового снимка на красной дорожке, потом у постера, на сцене, для всех журналов по отдельности, и Зак старался не слишком сильно прижимать ладонь к его пояснице. Горло словно тисками сдавило, на лбу выступил пот, а от близости Криса мутилось в голове. Зак мысленно отсчитывал секунды до того момента, когда в зале погаснет свет и можно будет сесть.

После премьеры он не поехал на афтепати, отговорившись головной болью. Не хотелось видеть, как Крис будет цепляться к каждой юбке.

*

Иногда Заку казалось, что они участвуют в какой-то сумасшедшей гонке за славой: самолеты, интервью, показы, вечеринки, снова самолеты. Почти месяц без единого выходного. Он не высыпался и недоедал из-за дурацкого графика.

В Сиднее Зак случайно столкнулся с Крисом на утренней пробежке, а потом сделанные папарацци фото попали во все журналы, что было хорошо для фильма и плохо — для его нервной системы. Теперь журналисты начали спрашивать о бромансе, а думали понятно о чем. Если бы его чувство юмора не скончалось еще в Лос-Анджелесе, то Зак бы, вероятно, мог получать от этого всего удовольствие. Он совсем не так представлял себе будущее, когда подписывал контракт. Хотя, если подумать, все сводилось только к Крису, к необходимости проводить с ним день за днем бок о бок, шутить в ответ на его шутки и изображать дружбу. 

После премьерного показа в Париже Зак засел в своем номере с видом на Триумфальную арку и разглядывал город, стараясь не вспоминать другой прекрасный вид и другие обстоятельства. Уже перевалило за два часа ночи, и стук в двери стал неожиданностью.

Зак открыл и ругнулся. На пороге стоял Крис, еще в смокинге, и, судя по взгляду, довольно навеселе. Где только успел надраться?

— О, ты не спишь.

— Не сплю.

— Можно войти?

— Зачем?

Крис завис на пару секунд.

— Разговор есть.

Зак посторонился, пропуская его внутрь, и закрыл двери. Они впервые за долгое время оказались наедине, и к Крису тянуло вопреки здравому смыслу. Вопреки всему.

Зак присел на край заправленной кровати и сцепил ладони в замочек.

— Я слушаю.

— Ну… — он почесал затылок, облизнул губы — Зак не мог не впитывать каждый его жест. — Я хотел сказать, что меня это все достало.

— Все?

— О, ты снова повторяешь мои слова. 

— Машинально! 

Крис покосился в сторону, потом снова посмотрел на Зака.

— Мы два года нормально не разговаривали. На каждом интервью приходится выдумывать какие-то жесты, чтобы паузы заполнить, и…

На самом деле интервью проходили нормально, именно так, как хотели студийные боссы: они оба выдавали информацию порциями, восторгались фильмом и командой и удачно избегали неудобных вопросов.

— Меня все устраивает, — сказал Зак.

— Я не об этом! — рыкнул Крис. Он редко позволял себе повышать голос, но тут, видимо, выпивка подействовала. — Я о нас с тобой!

— Нет никаких нас с тобой.

— Но почему? — он подошел ближе и теперь смотрел на Зака сверху вниз своими синими глазами, весь такой великолепный в своем черном смокинге. — Я ведь ничего плохого не сказал!

— Сказал.

— Ты о том, что я тогда про Оливию ляпнул?.. Господи, Зак, ты невозможный!

— Я невозможный?

— Прекрати повторять за мной, это бесит! — рыкнул Крис и поморщился. — Черт, я рядом с тобой не соображаю!

Зак криво ухмыльнулся. Было у них что-то общее помимо воспоминаний.

— Я звонил. В смысле — это я тебе звонил, — сказал Крис. — Ты вел себя как… как ты! Ни разу не позвонил сам, ни разу никуда не позвал, я постоянно за тобой бегал!

— И получил, что хотел, разве нет?

Крис скривился и покачал головой.

— Думаешь, мне нужен был только секс?

Зак медленно встал и сузил глаза, постепенно закипая.

— А что тебе было нужно? У тебя была девушка! Которая, блядь, хреново сосала!

— Я сказал, потому что… Ты ничего не сделал сам, ни разу не намекнул даже, только язвил, а потом… Потом все время мне кровь портил, будто…

Зак смотрел на него и вспоминал всех девиц, Урбана, все сказанное и сделанное. У Криса не было никакого права выдвигать претензии. Это Крис им воспользовался, Крис одной фразой растоптал все, что могло быть.

— Достаточно, — сказал Зак ровно. — Уходи.

— Как я мог догадаться, чего ты хочешь, а?! Ты слова не сказал, откуда мне было знать? 

— Рот закрой, — прошипел Зак. — Заткнись. Убирайся вон.

— Трус! — выкрикнул Крис ему в лицо. — Ты просто чертов трус! Ты даже из своего стеклянного шкафа выйти не можешь! Джей Джею можно сказать, он важная шишка, а остальным — нет, от них ничего не зависит, да? 

Зак никогда еще так сильно его не ненавидел. И, наверное, никого другого, даже школьных уродов-спортсменов. Из-за его слов перед глазами висела кровавая пелена.

— И знаешь, что хуже всего? — сказал Крис, почти прижавшись к нему всем телом. — Ты сам, сам во всем виноват. Если бы ты тогда…

Зак его ударил. Стоило сделать это еще в начале съемок, потому что после первого же хука стало намного легче дышать. Теперь им двигало желание причинить Крису боль.

Тот поначалу опешил, согнулся, прижал руку к животу, посмотрел на Зака удивленно — и ударил в ответ.

Они дрались как подростки, забыв правила боя, которым учились несколько месяцев. Зак лупил Криса по лицу и в живот, не думая о том, что завтра будет очередное интервью, что им нужно хорошо выглядеть перед камерами. Удары с обеих сторон сыпались градом. 

Зак оцарапал костяшки о пуговицы смокинга, на скуле наливался фингал, ребра ныли, но это было великолепно.

Крис зарядил ему под дых и получил в ответ по своему острому подбородку. Громко выдохнул, вытер кровь с губы и, схватив Зака за грудки, грохнул спиной о дверь. Крючок для одежды был на уровне плеча, и резкая острая боль моментально отрезвила, расплылась по всему туловищу.

Зак охнул, прижал руку к плечу и поморщился.

— Стой, стой… Хватит. У меня, кажется, трещина в кости.

— Трус, — рыкнул Крис.

Зак вломил ему слева по уху. А потом схватил за шею, приник поцелуем к разбитым в кровь губам, чтобы еще разок почувствовать, каково это — целовать Криса Пайна и, нащупав за спиной дверную ручку, вытолкнул его из номера.

 

2009

Плечо ноет, а от близости Криса по-прежнему немного не по себе. Осталось каких-то две недели потерпеть, и можно будет вздохнуть свободно.

— Какой была атмосфера на площадке? — спрашивает журналист.

Будто ему кто-то скажет правду.

— Благодаря нашим отношениям возникло ощущение товарищества, и это было приятно, по-настоящему легко, — говорит Зак.

Крис едва заметно улыбается. Ему отлично наложили грим: рассеченная скула гладкая, как у младенца, а еще утром выглядела очень живописно. 

Им точно стоило проделать это на съемках фильма. Кирку все равно по сценарию положено половину фильма с разбитой рожей ходить, никто бы не заметил разницу.

— Да. — Крис кивает. — Так и есть! Мы с Заком хорошие приятели. Вместе отдыхаем, праздники отмечаем. Он прекрасный друг, всегда готов помочь, — и косится, косится в сторону Зака, подзуживая. — Работать с ним было невероятно легко!

Зак четко контролирует свое дыхание и улыбается в камеру. Крис может часами врать, не повторяясь. Зака во вранье обвинял, а сам выглядит так, будто каждая секунда интервью приносит ему море радости.

— Да, — говорит Зак, — бывает ведь такое, что актеры терпеть друг друга не могут, как Шеннон Доэрти во времена "Зачарованных", вы наверняка слышали, да? Нам с Крисом очень повезло, что мы друзья. 

Журналист чуть ли на стуле не подпрыгивает, фанат чертов. Заку очень хочется сказать правду. Сказать всем: поклонникам, обычным зрителям, зевакам и любителям светских сплетен. Этому фанатичному репортеру. Рассказать, чего стоит слава, как на самом деле снимают фильмы, что означает быть актером, раскрыть всю изнанку голливудской красивой жизни. Доказать Крису, что никакой он не трус.

Зак поворачивается и понимает, что Крис выглядит усталым. Это не просто темные круги под глазами, которые замазать еще легче, чем ссадину на скуле — это и худоба, и сероватый цвет лица, и жесткая линия губ.

Крис смотрит в ответ, в глазах вопрос: что, чего тебе? И Зак понимает, что должен сделать — сейчас, в эту самую минуту. Он не собирается обдумывать, взвешивать и планировать, потому что в другой ситуации не сработает, и если не скажет сейчас, то вряд ли осмелится.

Зак вздыхает и говорит:

— Я люблю этого парня.

Ни один журналист не согласится вырезать такое, как же — сенсация, скандал, эксклюзивный материал. 

У Криса брови ползут на лоб, и Зак, не отводя взгляда, говорит тверже:

— Я люблю тебя.

 


End file.
